fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Myxin und Mondo trumpfen auf/Ein paar Jahre zuvor/Auch Mex reist nach Rumänien
|Bearbeiter=Carl Frieder Kathe |LastUpdateHack=11.09.2011 a. D. |VorlagenScrollbox-StattBild= }} Mex reist mit Hassan & dessen Paps (auch) nach Rumänien Am folgenden Vormittag, so gegen 11, trafen sich Mex und einer seiner Freunde auf dem Sportplatz des Julius-Pauker-Gymnasiums. Der andere Junge war etwas jünger als Mex, und der Herkunft nach Türke. Das heißt, sein Vater stammte aus der Türkei. Er betrieb in München ein Export-Import-Geschäft, was im Prinzip alles und nichts bedeuten konnte. Leute, die Hassans Vater näher kannten, nannten ihn einen dubiosen und undurchsichtigen Geschäftsmann. Hassan wußte, daß sein Vater nicht den seriösesten Ruf hatte, er hatte es Mex gegenüber auch erwähnt, aber Mondos Adoptivsohn stöhrte das nicht weiter. "Mir ist egal, was Dein Dad macht," hatte er gesagt. "Mein richtiger Vater war bei uns, in Mexico an mehreren Militärputschversuchen beteiligt. - Ich glaube nicht, das das wesentlich besser ist!" Der Bayrische Staatsschutz allerdings sah die Sachlage doch einwenig anders. In seinen Akten führte er Jussuf Ben Allcantraz als Waffenschieber und gewerbsmäßiger Vermittler auf dem Gebiet der Industriespionage und des illegalen Technologietransfers, sowohl in die Warschauer-Pakt-Staaten als auch in den Nahen und Mittleren Osten. Das wußten allerdings weder sein Sohn Hassan (der ahnte soetwas blos) noch Mex. Als sich die beiden jetzt trafen, hatte Hassan eine interessante Neuigkeit für den mexikanischen Jungen. "Du, mein Vater fliegt übermorgen mit seiner Privatmaschine nach Rumänien!" "Na da brat mir einer einen Storch! - Mondo, Du weißt schon, mein Adoptivpapps, ist heute auch nach Rumänien gefahren!" entfuhr es Mex überrascht. "Aber mit dem will sich mein alter Herr bestimmt nicht treffen!" Hassan schüttelte den Kopf. "Er will blos wieder irgendwelche Geschäfte abschließen. Als er es mir heute morgen sagte, hat er gemeint, wenn ich wollte könnt' ich mitfliegen. Hab' ihn natürlich gefragt, ob ich auch noch n' Freund mitnehmen kann, und er hat gemeint: ja..." "Mensch, Hassan! - Und da hast Du an mich gedacht?" "Klar, Mex! Ich meine, hättest Du denn nicht Lust dazu?" "Klar hätte ich, aber Rumänien..." "Wieso? - Du hattest doch erzählt, dieser Doktor hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Du in den Ferien mit Schulfreunden irgendwohin fährst, oder?" "Stimmt, das hat Mondo gesagt." Mex lachte. "Wenn Dein Dad wirklich nix dagegen hat, daß ich mitkomme..." "Sicher nicht!" meinte Hassan. "Wär echt prima, wenn Du dabei wärst!" "Also dann: Rumänien, wir kommen!" rief der junge Mexikaner übermütig. "Wohin fliegt Dein Daddy eigentlich, nach Bukarest?" "Nein, nach Constanza." "Am schwarzen Meer?" "Genau! - Und danach fährt er mit irgend welchen Geschäftspartnern noch rauf, in die Berge, nach Transylvanien." "Stark, wenn wir da auch mitdürfen... der Borgopass, Schloss Trigoviste, all die alten Burgen und die Karpatendörfer. - Das Land der Draculas!" "Genau... schwarze Wälder, schneebedeckte Berggipfel, echte Wölfe..." Hassan gefiel das alles mindestens ebenso gut, wie seinem Freund Mex. "Am besten, Du kommst nachher gleich mit zu mir." "Prima, aber nach dem Du mich eingeladen hast, lad' ich jetzt Dich ein, zu 'nem Eis!" "Au ja! - Da bin ich immer dabei!" Eiscreme war Hassans Leib- und Magenspeise, er konnte sie pfundweise verdrücken, auch wenn man ihm das nicht ansah. Ein offener Biergarten, der auch eine große Eiskarte hatte, war rasch gefunden. Später dann, am frühen Nachmittag fuhren sie dann mit der S-Bahn zu dem gemieteten Bungalow, in dem Hassan mit seinem Vater wohnte. Die Einrichtung war ziemlich extravagant, was aber nicht auf den persönlichen Geschmack von Allcantraz Senior zurückzuführen war, sondern darauf, daß die Möbel schon drin standen als Hassans Vater die Bude möbelliert gemietet hatte. Hassan klopfte an die Tür des Arbeitszimmers, in dem sich sein Vater meißt aufhielt, wenn er nicht gerade aß, fernsah oder im Bett lag. "Vater? - Kann ich rein kommen?" Hassan und Mex betraten den Büroraum, der von einem gewaltigen Schreibtisch und mehreren Aktenschränken mit Rolläden beherrscht wurde. Ein Kopier- und ein Umdruck-Gerät standen in einer Ecke, auf dem Schreibtisch lag zwischen verschiedensten Papieren eine tschechische Maschinenpistole der Marke Scorpion und an der Wand war eine Fotografie im DIN-A 4-Format zu sehen, die den Vater von Mex' Freund zeigte, wie er dem Palästinenserboß Abu Nidal die Hand schüttelte. "Was ist...?" Hassans Dad legte eine Mappe mit irgendwelchen geschäftlichen Unterlagen zur Seite. "Du hattest doch gesagt, ich könnte mit nach Rumänien fliegen, und ich dürfte noch 'nen Freund mitnehmen..." meinte Hassan. "Ja?... ach so, natürlich. - Aber weshalb störst Du mich hier bei der Arbeit?" "Das ist Mex, ein Schulfreund! - Ich hab ihn eingeladen, daß er mitkommen kann..." "So..." Hassans Vater sah Mex von oben bis unten an. "Meinetwegen. Wir fliegen in 2 Tagen mit einem Privatflugzeug, das man mir zur Verfügung gestellt hat, nach Constanza. 7.30 ab München... Währe natürlich am praktischsten, wenn Du morgen Abend schon hier bei uns übernachtest." Er nickte Hassan zu. "Mein Sohn sagt Dir, wo du schlafen kannst. - Ich hoffe doch, Deine Eltern sind einverstanden, daß Du mit meinem Jungen verreist...?" "Ja, das heißt, mein Adoptivvater hat es mir erlaubt..." meinte der junge Mexikaner, auch wenn das nicht so hundertprozentig stimmte. "Mex hat keine Eltern mehr..." erklärte Hassan. "Schon gut..." Allcantraz Senior wandte sich wieder seinen Papieren zu. Mex' Kammerad schloss leise die Tür. "Damit ist alles klar!" grinste er. "Ja. - Aber sag mal, ist die MPi auf dem Schreibtisch echt?" "Garantiert!" Hassan nickte. "Vater hat 'ne ganze Masse Waffen. - Auch antike Dolche und Schwerter und so... Mit der MP schießt er manchmal im Keller auf Scheiben. Mich hat er auch schon mal probieren lassen. Aber das Ding hat n' Rückschlag... meine Schulter fühlte sich danach an, als hätt' mich n' Kamel getreten!" "Glaub ich Dir!" meinte Mex. "Mondo hat auch eine Maschinenpistole, aber eine ganz alte. Schmeisser oder so ähnlich. Er hat nen Waffenschein dafür." "Mein alter Herr sagt immer, 'n Waffenschein wär' in den meißten Fällen rausgeschmissenes Geld... die nötigen Kanonen könnte man ohne genauso kriegen." "Das soll er aber nicht die Polente hören lassen..." Mex lachte, und Hassan mußte ebenfalls grinsen. Am nächsten Tag sagte Mex Sievers und Schulpe, den leitenden Pflegern im Sanatorium Bescheid, daß er mit einem Schulfreund und dessen Vater verreisen würde. Die Männer wußten, daß Mondo nichts dagegen hatte, wenn Mex die Ferien auf diese Weise nutzte, und so fuhr er am späteren Nachmittag mit seiner Reisetasche zu Hassan. "Alles klar!" meinte er, als ihn sein Schulfreund ins Haus ließ. "Prima. Mein Vater ist gerade nicht zu Hause. Er geht gelegentlich abends auswärts essen und anschließend noch in so'n Nachtlokal, so eins, wo sich die Tänzerinnen auf der Bühne ausziehen. «Blue Flame» nich weit vom Bahnhof. Und Anschließend pokert er meißt mit irgend welchen Leuten im Hinterzimmer von dem Laden. - Wir sind also heut Abend allein..." "Schöner Vater..." meinte Mex. "Was wollen wir machen?" "Ich schmeiß uns zwei Pizzen in den Ofen. - Und anschließend können wir fernsehen. Mein alter Herr hat auch n' paar Filme aus der Videothek rumliegen..." "Okay." Mex grinste. "Wo ist die Küche, ich helf Dir bei der Pizza." Nach dem Abendessen guckten sie dann tatsächlich Video. Das Angebot an Filmen war allerdings nicht so nach Mex' Geschmack. Der eine Streifen - «Green Barrets» - stellte die heldenhaften Amerikaner dar, wie sie gegen die bösen Vietcong kämpften, und aus einer 10fachen Übermacht Hackfleisch machten, und in den beiden anderen Filmen metzelten sich abscheulich aussehende Zombies durch lateinamerikanische Dörfer und Plantagen. Mex fand's ziemlich eklig und außerdem ausgesprochen blöde. Da Hassan von den Machwerken auch nicht eben begeistert war, sahen sie sich «Die Schreckensinsel der Zombies» gar nicht erst bis zum Schluß an, sondern gingen lieber in den Keller um Dart zu spielen. Hassan konnte mit den Wurfpfeilen wirklich gut umgehen, aber Mex stand ihm darin kaum nach, auch wenn er es noch nicht sehr oft versucht hatte. Gegen halber zehn gingen sie dann ins Bett, da sie am nächsten Morgen ja früh raus mußten. Mex pennte auf einem Klappbett, daß sie gemeinsam in Hasans Zimmer geschoben hatten. Als sie am nächsten Morgen dann um halb 6 frühstückten, zeigte sich, daß Hassans Vater am Vorabend ziemlich viel geschluckt hatte, und sehr spät ins Bett gegangen war. - Dementsprechend verkatert sah er auch aus. Außerdem hatte er in der Pokerrunde eine beträchtliche Summe verspielt, was ihm auf die Stimmung schlug, ebenso wie das zeitige Aufstehen. "Hassan, Junge, hol mir die Alka-Seltzer... und mach noch eine Kanne starken Kaffee!" verlangte er mißmutig. Zwischen zwei Tassen Kaffee qualmte er eine Zigarette. Allcantraz Senior rauchte immer eine türkische Marke, die sich in Deutschland wegen ihres hohen Nikotingehalts nicht hatte durchsetzen können. "Hamburger Hurenfrühstück: ein Schwarzer Kaffee und eine schwarze Zigarette..." flüsterte Hassan seinem Freund zu. Die beiden tranken auch Kaffee, allerdings mit sehr viel Milch und Zucker, und aßen dazu Spiegeleier. Hassan war daran gewöhnt, selbst das Frühstück zu machen, da sein Vater beim besten Willen alles andere als ein Morgenmensch war. Nach dem Frühstück half Mex dem türkischen Jungen dabei, das Geschirr abzuspühlen, während Hassans Vater seinen Koffer sowie Hassans und Mex' Tasche in seinen Wagen verlud. Mex nickte anerkennend, als sie in dem Flitzer zum Flughafen fuhren. In einem Lambourghini war er noch nie gefahren. "Ach was, ist nur geleast..." meinte sein Freund. "Mein Vater kauft sich nie einen Wagen. - Und die Leasingraten laufen auf's Geschäft." Der Privatflieger stand vor einem kleinen Hangar am Ende des Flugfeldes. Eine zweistrahlige Maschine, 10 Sitzplätze und reichlich Stauraum. Wenn sie gewollt hätten, wäre es ohne weiteres möglich gewesen, den Wagen im Flieger mit nach Rumänien zu nehmen. Hassans Vater verzichtete auf diesen Luxus. Er würde sich in Constanza einen Wagen mieten. (Natürlich auch ein westliches Fabrikat, aber etwas geländegängiges, weil sie damit in dem Balkanstaat besser beraten sein würden.) "Alles klar zum Abflug!" meldete der Pilot. Er schien Jussuf Ben Allcantraz schon länger zu kennen, und es war sicherlich nicht sein erster Flug hinter den eisernen Vorhang. Mondo und Myxin hatten derweil die Grenze zu Rumänien hinter sich gelassen. Die Zöllner der Volksrepublik, die den Zug gestürmt hatten, wie eine Abteilung Marineinfanteristen und die das Gepäck der Reisenden behandelten, als wäre ihr Ziel nicht, die Gepäckstücke zu durchsuchen, sondern sie in tausend Bruchstücke zu zerlegen, hatten dem Doktor und dem Magier ernste Probleme bereitet. Sie hatten ihn zunächst wegen seiner Pistole zunächst gar nicht erst ins Land lassen wollen, und wenn doch nur mit Handschellen gefesselt, zu einem Dauerurlaub in einem sozialistischen Gefängnis. Die Visa, die sie als für die Rumänische Wirtschaft ausgesprochen VIPs (Very important Persons = sehr wichtige Leute) auswiesen hatten dann aber doch das Wunder bewirkt. Mondo durfte nach Rumänien einreisen und die Beretta samt den geweihten Silberkugeln mitnehmen. In Bukarest hatten sie in einem Intourist-Hotel (nach sowjetischem Muster und in der Ostblock-typischen Plattenbauweise errichtet) übernachtet, und sich anschließend einen Leihwagen genommen. Die Reisedokumente, die ihnen Myxins Bluff beschehrt hatte, sorgten dafür, daß sie weitgehend bekamen, was sie verlangten. Natürlich war das Hotelzimmer gemütlich wie ein Bahnhofswarteraum, und der Kaffee, den man ihnen zu 9, -- DM die Tasse servierte, schmeckte wie ein Laternenpfahl ganz unten... aber immerhin bediente man sie überall prompt, und beim (natürlich staatlichen) Autoverleih bekamen sie sogar einen etwa 25 Jahre alten Audi. Wie man von Bukarest nach Petrilla kam, in das kleine Dorf in den Hochkarpaten, hatten sie per Landkarte festgestellt. Dort ganz in der Nähe, in der Burg der van der Leppes, die seit Jahrhunderten leer stand, waren die sterblichen Überreste der Vampirin Lady X alias Pamela Barbera Scott zu Staub zerfallen, und dort mußten sie auch die magische Totenbeschwörung durchführen, meinte jedenfalls Myxin. Also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als eben diese finstere Burg aufzusuchen. Als sie Bukarest verließen, ahnten sie nicht, daß ein Mann sie gesehen hatte, der ihnen alles wünschte, nur nichts Gutes. Und der hatte nichts dringenderes zu tun, als seine Beobachtung dem jenigen mitzuteilen, vor dem Mondo und der Atlanter ihre Reise eigentlich geheimhalten wollten, nämlich keinem anderen, als Akkim Samaran. Der Zeuge, der sie zufällig beobachtet hatte, gehörte zur Securitate, dem rumänischen Geheimdienst, auf den sich die Cheaucescu-Diktatur stützte. Nicolai Cheaucescu nannte sich zwar Kommunist, aber er hatte sich auch den Titel Führer beigelegt, und er regierte sein Land wie ein lateinamerikanischer Junta-Boß. Wenn man von Kim il Soong in Nordkorea absah, war er vermutlich der einzige kommunistische Staatschef, der eine regelrechte Dynastie aufgebaut hatte. Sein Sohn stand bereits als Nachfolger fest, und während die einfachen Leute oft noch nicht einmal genug Brot hatten, plante der rote Karpatenfürst die große Umgestaltung seiner Hauptstadt. - Was Hitler in Berlin und Mussolini in Rom nicht hatten realisieren können, wollte er in Bukarest schaffen: die ganze Stadt als ein einziges Denkmal Stein gewordener Selbstdarstellung... Die Securitate stand dabei hundertprozentig hinter ihm, schuf jenes Klima der Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit, in dem vorläufig sogut wie niemand sich gegen die Pläne des Regimes stellte. Der Mann, der Mondo und Myxin beobachtet hatte, war solch ein Geheimpolizist, für den Mord, Folter und Schikanen gegen die wehrlosen Menschen zum täglichen Brot gehörte, und er diente nicht nur einem Herren, sondern zweien. Neben bei war er nämlich ein Helfershelfer des Schattendämons Spuk. Und als solcher stand er natürlich auch Akkim Samaran und dem Sternenvampir Lord Acron zur Verfügung... Und diese beiden Verbündeten hielten sich - mehr oder minder zufällig - gerade zur selben Zeit auch in Rumänien auf, weil Samaran ja ein Waffengeschäft mit der Führung der Securitate abwickeln wollte. Der Spuk-Diener zögerte keine Minute, sondern nahm per Funk Verbindung auf. Auch wenn die Securitate technisch vielleicht nicht ganz so gut ausgerüstet war, wie KGB und westliche Dienste, so reichte es hier doch durchaus. Er erreichte Samaran, der in Constanza war, und dort zusammen mit dem Sternenstaubvampir auf den Allcantraz Senior wartete. Und bei dem teuflischen Perser und seinem außerirdischen Verbündeten schlug die Nachricht wie eine Bombe ein. Plötzlich wußte - nein, ahnte er, wie ihm Myxin an den Karren fahren wollte. Und er entschied sich, sofort zu handeln: Jussuf Ben Allcantraz konnte warten, sein bzw. Acrons Geschäft mit der Securitate auch... jetzt ging es für ihn und den Vampir-Lord um viel, viel mehr. Mit dem LKW, in dem sich die 3 Prototyp-Kampfrobotter befanden, die für die rumänische Geheimpolizei bestimmt waren, fuhren sie von Constanza auf dem schnellsten Wege hinauf, in die Hochkarpaten, nach Transylvanien, um Mondos und Myxins Pläne zu durchkreuzen... Der Privatflieger mit Hassan, dessen Vater, Mex und dem Piloten überquerte derweil die Alpen, flog über Östereich hinweg, dann ein Stückchen Ungarn, und erreichte schließlich Rumänien. In Constanza, der Hafenstadt am schwarzen Meer würden sie letztendlich landen. Mex und sein türkischer Freund beobachteten von oben, aus den Bullaugen des Fliegers die Landschaft. Ein wahrhaft grandioser Anblick, wie die Berggipfel, Wälder, Flüsse, die Dörfer, Städte, Eisenbahntrassen und Straßen unter ihnen «vorbeiflogen»... Der Pilot hielt die Maschine ziemlich tief, möglicherweise hatte er gar keine Überfluggenehmigung für die gesamte Strecke. Plötzlich riss er das Steuer scharf nach links. Mex und Hassan klammerten sich verzweifelt an den Armlehnen ihrer Sitze fest. Der junge Mexikaner wurde leicht grün im Gesicht. "Wwwas soll diese... Luftakrobatik?" stotterte er. "Ein verdammter Adler oder Geier oder weiß-der-Teufel-was, der mir beinahe ins Steuerbordtriebwerk gekracht wär...!" fluchte der Pilot. "Pass gefälligst besser auf, Du A...!" wurde er von Jussuf Ben Allcantraz angeschnautzt, der ohnehin nicht unbedingt bester Laune war. Schließlich erreichten sie den sogenannten «Internationalen Flughafen Constanza». Viel Betrieb war nicht, dafür standen etwa ein Dutzend mehr oder minder alte Militärflieger auf dem Rollfeld herum, darunter Lockheads und Spitfires aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg aber auch eine sowjetische MIG neueren Baujahrs. Uniformen von Volksarmee, Securitate und Polizei bestimmten das Bild. Dazwischen in unmodernen, konservativ geschnittenen Geschäftsanzügen irgendwelche zivilen Aperatschiks und untere Parteikader. Zwei Reisegruppen mit westlichen Touristen standen ziemlich verloren vor dem gewaltigen Gebäude der Abfertigungshalle, das von der Gigantomanie des Staatschefs Cheaucescu und seiner Architekten zeugte. Hassans Vater verließ das Flugzeug. "Kommt mit, und vergesst euer Gepäck nicht!" rief er den beiden Jungen über die Schulter zu. Er hatte offensichtlich gar kein Empfangskommitee erwartet, sondern stiefelte mit raschem Schritt auf das graue Flughafengebäude zu. Mex und Hassan beeilten sich, ihm zu folgen. "Wie heißt eigentlich der Geschäftspartner Deines Vaters?" wollte Mex von Hassan wissen. "Keine Ahnung. Das heißt... ich sollte es eigentlich nicht wissen, aber mein Papps ist der Vermittler zwischen einer Firma für Hightech aus dem Westen und den Rumänen." "Klingt nicht gut!" meinte Mondos Adoptivsohn. "Ne, aber solche Geschäfte macht mein alter Herr dauernd..." Allcantraz senior hatte inzwischen die Zollabfertigtung erreicht. Er winkte einem der finster blickenden Zollbeamten, sagte irgendwas zu dem Typ und hielt ihm ein Schriftstück hin, worauf dieser ihn und die Jungen einfach durchwinkte, während die Touristen, die als Reisegruppe aus Frankfurt/Main gekommen waren, eine stundenlange Durchsuchung ihres Gepäcks in Kauf nehmen mußten. Der alte Lehrsatz in den Ostblockstaaten (und denen auf dem Balkan besonders) «Alle Menschen sind gleich, aber einige sind ein bisschen gleicher!» bewahrheitete sich hier wieder einmal. Auf dem Platz vor dem Flughafengebäude sah sich Jussuf suchend um. "Was ist los, Papps?" wollte Hassan wissen. "Ach - mein Geschäftspartner, der Kerl für den ich hier einen großen Deal vermitteln soll, und dessentwegen ich überhaupt nach Rumänien geflogen bin, wollte mich hier erwarten! - Und jetzt ist er nicht da!" knurrte der Vater. "Wenn das man blos nicht irgendwelchen Ärger bedeutet!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wo gibt's denn hier 'nen Autoverleiher?" Mex und Hassan «genossen» zunächst erst einmal den Anblick der Betonklötze der Hotels, die zwischen der Altstadt (die es in Constanza natürlich auch gab) und dem Flughafen standen. Die unzähligen Straßenhändler, die Paprika, Obst und alle möglichen Kunsthandwerklichen Erzeugnisse anboten, trotz oder vielleicht gerade wegen der verfehlten Planwirtschaft, die darauf zielte selbst noch die kleinsten Betriebe zu kollektivieren, erinnerten Mex an seine ursprüngliche Heimat Mexico. Dort war es nicht anders gewesen, und auch dort hatten Polizisten und Milizionäre stets die Hand aufgehalten, und all jene, die den geforderten Bakschisch nicht zahlen konnten oder wollten, unbarmherzig von den öffentlichen Plätzen vertrieben. Zu denen schien auch ein ziemlich schäbig gekleideter Junge, anderthalb Köpfe kleiner als Mex selbst, zu zählen, der Melonenstücke anbot. Zwei Kerle in graugrüner Uniform mit viel «Lametta» auf der Brust brüllten ihn an, offenbar um ihm begreiflich zu machen, daß er zu verschwinden habe. Weil der Junge ihnen eine Idee zu langsam reagierte, zog der eine der beiden kurzerhand eine Art lederner Reitgerte aus dem Stiefelschaft und schlug damit zu. Der Junge ließ sein Tablett fallen, stolperte beim wegrennen, stürzte und fing sich noch einen Tritt ein, ehe er wieder auf die Beine kam und Reißaus nahm. Mex war empört ob dieser Brutalität. Unbekannt waren ihm solche Szenen allerdings nicht, er hatte ähnliches in Mexico auch am eigenen Leibe erfahren. Der eine der beiden Uniformierten hob eines der Melonenstücke auf, und biß davon ab. Der Saft lief ihm übers Kinn und auf die Uniform, aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Mex verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Hassans Vater hatte inzwischen den Autoverleih gefunden, und bekam (da für ihn Geld anscheinend keine Rolle spielte) problemlos einen älteren Mercedes. "Wir fahren zu unserem Hotel, unten, am Wasser!" entschied er. "Dann könnt Ihr zwei am hoteleigenen Strand baden, und ich werde mich informieren, was meinen Geschäftspartner aufgehalten hat!" Beim Einsteigen in die gemietete Limousine sahen die Jungen aus den Augenwinkeln, wie der eine der beiden Schläger, die im übrigen der Securitate angehörten, das erst halbgegessene Mellonenstück einfach wegwarf. Kaum hatten sich die Kerle umgedreht, kam aus einer Seitengasse ein kleines, mageres Mädchen in einem verdreckten Kleid herausgeschossen, das die noch am Boden liegenden Mellonenstücke aufklaubte. Sogar das angebissene. Es wischte das Obststück an seinem Rock ab, und begann zu essen, wobei es sich furchtsam mit hungrigen Augen umsah, ob ihr auch niemand die «Beute» wieder abjagen wollte... Es war offenkundig, dass unter der Oberfläche des «sozialistischen» Staates viele Menschen blanke Not litten. Das galt ganz besonders für die Roma, die Zigeuner, von denen es in Rumänien viele gab. Das Hotel in Strandnähe erwies sich als eine Ansammlung von Bungalows, die sich um einen Betonklotz gruppierten, der Speisesaal, Küche, Hallenbad, Verwaltung und wer weiß was noch beherbergte. Die Bungalows standen zwischen hohen Kiefern, und das Areal war von einer weißgekalkten Mauer zum Land hin abgegrenzt, von der die Farbe bereits wieder abbröckelte. Die Mauer sagte den Einheimischen: Stop - hier wollen/sollen die zahlenden Touristen unter sich bleiben. Im Prinzip dasselbe System wie bei den Hotelburgen die man für die europäischen und us-amerikanischen Touristen in Afrika, manchen asiatischen und lateinamerikanischen Ländern errichtet hatte, nur primitiver... Allcantraz senior wies sich aus, und konnte mit dem Leihwagen zu dem Bungalow fahren, den er gemietet hatte. - Vorsorglich, denn die Weiterfahrt in die Karpaten war ja eigentlich fest eingeplant gewesen. Während Mex und Hassan in ihre Badesachen schlüpften und zum Strand hinunter liefen, der nicht überfüllt und auch erfreulich sauber war, fuhr Jussuf Ben Allcantraz in die Stadt zurück. Die Zentrale der Securitate in Constanza war sein Ziel. Er musste schließlich wissen, was los war, wo der Mann steckte, der die Hightechwaffen, die Kampfroboter lieferte, deren Verkauf an die Securitate nur über seine Vermittlung lief. Wenn dieser Akkim Samaran das Geschäft platzen ließ, dann verlor auch er, der Vermittler dabei viel Geld - und außerdem seinen guten Ruf als Makler für ganz spezielle Güter... In der Zentrale der Securitate war man zunächst unsicher, was sein Besuch eigentlich bedeutete. Normaler Weise kam niemand freiwillig in den düsteren Bau, der sich relativ in der Mitte der Stadt befand, und von dem aus der Terror und die Bespitzelung der Menschen in Constanza durch die Geheimpolizei gesteuert wurde. Schließlich kapierte der Uniformierte am Empfang, falls man den Tisch neben dem Haupteingang so nennen wollte, worum es ging, und rief einen Major, mit dem Jussuf schon einmal gesprochen hatte. Das war telefonisch gewesen. "Genosse, Sie fragen sich sicherlich, wo unser gemeinsamer Geschäftsfreund, Genosse Samaran ist?" Der Major machte den Eindruck eines intelligenten, eiskalten und berechnenden Parteikarrieristen mit akkurat gescheiteltem Haar und einem dunklen Anzug, an dessen Revers Dienst- und KP-Abzeichen steckten. "Allerdings!" Jussuf ließ keinen Zweifel daran, daß er ärgerlich war. "Genosse, unser Freund ist uns bereits vorausgefahren, in die Hochkarpaten. - Er hat uns per Funk davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, daß es aus persönlichen Gründen für ihn unumgänglich wäre..." erklärte der Major. "Treffpunkt wäre, hat er gesagt, das Securitate-Schulungszentrum, in der Nähe eines Kaffs namends Petrila..." "So? - Dahin wollten wir zwar später weiterreisen, aber was wird jetzt aus dem Treffen mit Oberst Georgescu?" Hassans Vater war nicht begeistert über die plötzlichen Änderungen der Pläne, aber das sah diesem Samaran ähnlich... "Der ehrenwerte Genosse Oberst wird sie wie vereinbart im Grillroom ihres Hotels heute Abend treffen, und sie können dann mit ihm zusammen weiterreisen, um im Schulungszentrum dann mit Genosse Samaran das Geschäft perfekt zu machen!" "Na schön! - Aber wenn ich der Oberst wäre... ich würde mir von diesem Perser nicht die Bedingungen diktieren lassen... mal so, und dann wieder anders!" knurrte Allcantraz senior. "Schönen Tag noch!" Der Major und der Mann am Empfang salutierten, als der türkische Waffenhändler und Makler das Securitate-Gebäude verließen. Als er wieder im Hotel ankam, waren Mex und Hassan noch im Wasser. Das schwarze Meer war in diesem Frühjahr ungewöhnlich warm, der Sommer war an der Schwarzmeerküste zeitiger gekommen als sonst, und so konnte auch wer weniger abgehärtet war schon Ende April am Strand baden. Mex und sein Freund genossen es. Sie spielten Fangen im Wasser, wobei auch noch zwei andere Jungen mit von der Partie waren und hatten einen riesigen Spaß. Die beiden waren die Söhne des französischen Konsuls in Bukarest, der seine Wochenenden sooft es ihm die dienstlichen Verpflichtungen erlaubten mit der Familie an der Schwarzmeerküste verbrachte. Nach dem er und Mex schließlich aus dem Wasser heraus waren, sich abgetrocknet und angezogen hatten, wollte Hassan von seinem Vater wissen, ob die erneute Fahrt in die Stadt denn etwas gebracht habe. "Ja, mein Geschäftspartner hat sich entschlossen den Treffpunkt in ein Schulungszentrum des Geheimdienstes zu verlegen, hoch oben in den Karpaten, und die Verantwortlichen von der Geheimpolizei scheinen das zu akzeptieren..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir werden deshalb heute Abend mit einem Oberst, der bei dem Geschäft die rumänische Seite vertritt, zu Abend essen, und morgen fahren wir dann mit dem Mann zusammen zu der Geheimdienst-Schule, in die Nähe eines Karpatendorfes namens Petrila!" Mex mußte sich sehr zusammenreißen, um vor lauter Überraschung nicht laut aufzuschreien. Petrila - dorthin war doch Dr. Marvin Mondo, sein Adoptivvater zusammen mit dem Magier Myxin unterwegs! Mex fragte sich im Stillen, ob es einen Zusammenhang geben mochte... Wenn ja, dann hatte das sicherlich nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. "Morgen früh fahren wir schon weiter?" wollte Hassan enttäuscht wissen. "Wir haben ja noch gar nichts von der Altstadt Constanzas gesehen...!" "Ja, Geschäft ist Geschäft!" meinte Allcantraz senior kühl. "Aber ihr könnt Euch ja nach dem Mittagessen noch die Stadt ansehen, bis zum Abend ist es noch lange hin!" Mittagessen war vielleicht die verkehrte Bezeichnung, denn es war schon fast 14.00 h. Die Nudeln waren pappig und das Gulasch fettig und scharf, aber da Hassan und Mex ziemlichen Hunger hatten, schmeckte es ihnen trotzdem einiger Maßen. Das Abendessen im Grillroom des Hotels würde wesentlich besser ausfallen, hatte Hassans Vater angekündigt. Die beiden Buben hatten dabei schon so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen, ob der Not, die viele Einheimische offenkundig litten, während sie als Touristen und Ausländer so ziemlich alles hatten, was sie sich wünschen konnten. Nach dem Mittagessen fuhren sie dann tatsächlich in die Innenstadt. Um in den sehenswerten Teil der Altstadt zu gelangen mussten Allcantraz Senior und die Jungen zunächst den Gürtel der grauen Wohnsilos durchqueren. Der hässliche, realsozialistische Plattenbaustil, wie man ihn auch aus der DDR und anderen Staaten des Ostblocks kannte, dominierte. Dacias - die rumänischen Einheitsautos - kurvten in zum Teil abenteuerlichem Erhaltungszustand über die Schlagloch übersäten Straßen dieser Vorstädte. Hassans Vater scheute sich nicht, ein paar Kinder, die versuchten Schokolade oder Kaugummi zu erbetteln, mit Hupen und rücksichtsloser Fahrweise zu verscheuchen. Auf Mex' etwas scharf formulierte Frage, ob das wirklich nötig sei (vorallem, weil ein kleiner Junge beinahe unter die Räder gekommen wäre), antwortete er mit einem arroganten Schulterzucken: "Wenn ich einem was gebe..." Dass er dadurch den zwiespältigen Eindruck, den er auf Mondos Adoptivsohn machte, nicht eben verbesserte, war auch klar. - Schließlich kannte Mex die Armut aus eigenem Erleben und wusste, wie schlecht es diesen Kindern gehen mochte. Schließlich erreichten sie den Teil der Stadt, der sich zu Besichtigungen anbot. Auf der Piata Independentei, dem Platz der Unabhängigkeit (In Mex' lateinamerikanischer Heimat ebenfalls ein außerordentlich beliebter Straßenname) begannen sie ihren Bummel durch die Innenstadt. Zunächst ließen sich Mex und Hassan und dann Hassan und dessen Vater vor dem Denkmal Ovids fotografieren. Die Stele sollte an den römischen Dichter erinnern, der von Kaiser Augustus nach Constanza verbannt worden war, und den die rumänischen Kulturpolitiker zu den Künstlern Rumäniens zählten. Dann war ein Besuch im archäologischen Museum angesagt. Einige der drakisch-frühzeitlichen und der römischen Fundstücke waren wirklich weltberühmt, beeindruckend war fast alles... Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Anschließend besichtigten sie die Moschee, und bestiegen das Minarett. Mex hätte gerne den Panoramablick zum Hafen hinunter fotografiert, aber das war - wie Allcantraz Senior erklärte - verboten, weil auch der Ölhafen mit auf's Bild gekommen wäre. In Hinsicht auf die Frage, welche Fotomotive militärisch bedeutend und deshalb verboten waren, hatten ja alle Ostblockländer etwas eigenartige Vorstellungen. Dafür entschädigten jedoch die antiken, ausgegrabenen Mosaike, die an einem Steilhang in mehreren Pavillons zu bewundern waren. In einem Park daneben gab es einen regelrechten Wald aus Säulenresten zu bewundern, der unter den Bäumen im Sonnenlicht fast schon sureal und gespenstisch erschien. Hassans Vater wollte offenbar zeigen, dass er ein kulturbeflissener Mensch wäre, und führte sie noch in das Kunstmuseum, dass auch den Jungen ganz gut gefiel, und zu der orthodoxen Kathedrale, die maßlos überladen wirkte. Klassizistischer Bombast aus den Jahren 1880 bis 1890. Das Aquarium, in das sie vor der Rückfahrt zum Hotel dann auch noch rein schauten, war nicht besonders interessant, und wirkte zudem recht ungepflegt. Mit Sicherheit kein touristisches Muss, aber das machte den Jungen auch nicht viel aus. Jedenfalls war es für die beiden ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen. Welcher Art die Geschäfte waren, die Jussuf Ben Allcantraz in Rumänien zwischen einem westlichen Unternehmen und einer rumänischen staatlichen Organisation oder Stelle vermitteln wollte, hatte Mex noch nicht herausfinden können. - Das sie nicht ganz astrein waren, war ihm natürlich mehr oder weniger klar. Derweil waren Akkim Samaran und seine Begleiter mit dem Lastwagen, der mit den Kampfrobotern beladen war, und dem entsprechend auf den schlechten Straßen des Balkanstaates auch nicht mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit seinem Ziel entgegenrasen konnte, unterwegs in die Karpaten. Der Fahrer war einer jener Söldnertypen, mit denen sich der Perser stets umgab, Jorge mit Namen. Er hatte damals, als Samarans erstes Leben durch die Magie des positiven Templerführers Hector de Valloise sein Ende fand, nur mit Mühe überlebt, war schwer verletzt worden, und hatte außerdem eine längere Zeit in einem griechischen Zuchthaus verbracht. - Aber als Samarans zweites Leben begann, war er schon bald wieder an der Seite seines einstigen Arbeitgebers gewesen. Akkim wußte, daß ihm Jorge geradezu hündisch ergeben war. Dieser Mann würde alles für ihn tun, auch sterben... Samaran und eine 3. Gestalt hatten sich auf den Beifahrersitz gezwängt. Während der Perser wie üblich einen dunklen Anzug trug, der seine äußere Erscheinung noch düsterer machte, wirkte die «Person» neben ihm direkt hell. Diese Figur war unfassbar, ein magisches Geschöpf, ein Neutrum... ein Körper von menschlichen Formen, moddelliert aus grauweißem Sternenstaub. Lord Acron persönlich begleitete den teuflischen Perser auf seiner Reise. "Wir werden es heute Abend nicht mehr schaffen, Boß, Sir!" meinte Jorge. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein..." Samarans Stimme klang ungehalten. "Fahr gefälligst etwas schneller!" "Unmöglich!" Jorges Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er dem Wunsch seines Herrn und Meisters wirklich nicht entsprechen konnte. "Es ist noch zu weit, selbst wenn ich es riskieren würde, den Wagen und die Fracht zu ruinieren, ich müsste die Nacht durchfahren, und wir währen immer noch nicht am Ziel!" "Zum Teufel auch..." Samaran überlegte. "Also machen wir in einem dieser so genannten Hanule Station!" Diese Art von Rasthöfen oder Motels gab es an den Fernstraßen. Samaran konnte sich den Mangel an Komfort in jeder Beziehung deutlich vorstellen. - Auch wenn er nichts lieber tat, als andere zu drangsalieren und auszubeuten, für ihn selbst sollte es immer das Beste sein...! Aber die Verbrecher und ihr dämonischer Begleiter hatten Glück, denn das Hanul, dass sie sich zur Übernachtung aussuchten, war relativ neu und für rumänische Verhältnisse erstaunlich gut in Schuß. Samaran besaß einen Sonderausweis, der ihn als Offizier der Securitate auswies, und den er durch die Vermittlung des Securisten bekommen hatte, der in Bukarest nicht nur für das Cheaucescu-Regime sondern auch für den Spuk agierte. Mit diesem Dokument war es ihm leicht, in dem Motel bevorzugten Service zu bekommen. Was Einheimische oder Touristen vorgesetzt bekamen, brauchte er nicht zu essen, für ihn wurde das Beste gekocht, was mit den vorhandenen Vorräten möglich war... Begeistert war er trotzdem nicht. Das Huhn mit der Knoblauch-Creme ging ja noch, aber der Reis war zu fettig, der Wein schmeckte grauslich süß, und das Gemüse - nur Erbsen und Bohnen - fand auch nicht unbedingt seinen Beifall. Die Bedienung, die sich um ausgesuchte Freundlichkeit bemühte, zitterte, da sie merkte, wie unzufrieden der gefährliche Gast war. In der Volksrepublik Rumänien war so vieles verboten, dass es immer möglich gewesen wäre, so ziemlich jeden Bürger des Landes wegen krimineller Delikte vor Gericht zu zerren. Politische Gefangene hatte das Cheaucescu-Regime grundsätzlich nicht... Das perverse Vergnügen, das Samaran dabei empfand, das Personal des Hanuls in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, entschädigte ihn wenigstens teilweise für die qualitativen Mängel. Bezahlen würden er, Jorge und der Sternenstaubvampir natürlich auch nicht, weder für das Doppelzimmer noch für das Essen. Als angeblicher hochrangige Sonderagenten der Securitate hatten sie das auch gar nicht nötig. Lord Acron brauchte natürlich kein Essen, wie seine menschlichen Verbündeten, sondern Blut. - Aber das würde er sich in dieser Nacht schon selbst holen... Nach dem sich die Jungen und Hassans Vater umgezogen hatten, gingen sie zum Abendessen hinunter in den Grillroom. Allcantraz senior wurde vom Personal, dass sich wesentlich freundlicher verhielt, als dies in den sozialistischen Abfütterungsbetrieben die Regel war, zu einem Tisch geführt. Die Securitate-Zentrale hatte die Plätze vorbestellt, das garantierte für allerbesten Service, den das Hotel nur bieten konnte. Wäre der Oberst, der sich hier mit Jussuf Ben Allcantraz treffen wollte, unzufrieden gewesen, hätten alle, vom Hoteldirektor über den Küchenchef bis hin zum Picolo unter Repressalien zu leiden gehabt. Der Grillroom gefiel sowohl Mex als auch Hassan. Er war im Keller untergebracht, und auf Hafenschenke dekoriert, mit alten Ankern, einem riesigen Fischernetz, einer Kanone von einer ehemals türkischen Hafenfestung und einem hölzernen Schiffssteuerrad. Amphoren lehnten in Nieschen und eine von Sprüngen durchzogene Statue des Griechischen Meeresgottes Poseidon war am Kopfende des Raumes aufgestellt. - Das alles und die grünliche, gedämpfte Beleuchtung ließen einen fast vergessen, daß das Hotel eigentlich ein moderner, grauer Betonkasten war... Als Mex, Hassan und dessen Vater gerade Platz genommen hatten, betraten der Oberst von der Securitate und zwei uniformierte Leibwächter die Bar (bzw. das Restaurant, beide Bezeichnungen passten auf den Grillroom). "Genosse Oberst Georgescu von der Securitate, es freut mich außerordentlich, Sie zu sehen!" "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Genosse Allcantraz!" Jussuf war aufgestanden, und tauschte jetzt mit dem Offizier den sozialistischen Bruderkuß. "Du, wusstest Du, dass Dein Vater mit der SECURITATE Geschäfte macht?" fragte Mex Hassan im Flüsterton. "Nee, aber ich hab' so etwas geahnt..." antwortete ihm der Freund leise. Dass Hassans Vater, der ihn zu der Reise eingeladen hatte, mit dieser Organisation Handel trieb, deren mörderische Brutalität selbst im westlichen Ausland kein Geheimnis war, verursachte ihm ein recht flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. "Lasst uns essen!" bestimmte der Oberst. Der Kellner brachte süßsauer zubereitetes gegrilltes Fleisch mit verschiedenen Saucen, so genanntes Pastrami, dass den Kindern und auch dem Waffenhändler und seinem Gastgeber gut schmeckte. Zum Nachtisch gab es Palatschinken, Pfannkuchen, gefüllt mit Marmelade, der es an Qualität mit einem echt Wiener Erzeugnis hätte aufnehmen können. Der Saft, Suk genannt, den es für die Jungen zu trinken gab, schmeckte schauderhaft, was Jussuf wohl merkte, denn er winkte dem Picolo, einen kleinen Krug mit süßem Wein zu bringen, mit dem die Jungen ihr Getränk etwas verbessern konnten. "Da Samaran mit der Ware schon vorausgefahren ist, werden wir morgen mit einem Hubschrauber nach Petrila hinauf fliegen!" sagte der Offizier, nach dem sie mit der reichlichen Mahlzeit fertig waren. "In unserem Schulungszentrum, in der Burg Terischcu werden wir dann das Geschäft endlich über die Bühne bringen!" "Das will ich auch hoffen!" meinte Jussuf Ben Allcantraz. "Wir sollten darauf trinken!" Der Kellner brachte einen Pflaumenschnaps für den Oberst und seinen Gast. "Auf dass Sie mit der Ware ebenso zufrieden sind, wie mit den 20 israelischen Maschinenpistolen und den US-amerikanischen Stingerraketen, die ich ihnen beim letzten Mal vermittelt hatte..." "Das will ich wohl hoffen!" lachte der Securitateoffizier. Mex' Ahnung, dass es bei den Geschäften von Hassans Vater nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, hatte sich nur zu gut bestätigt. - Die ärgste Überraschung stand ja noch bevor, wenn sie den Geschäftspartner Samaran trafen, aber davon ahnten die beiden Jungen noch nichts. "Was wird eigentlich mit den Kindern, wenn wir in die Karpaten fliegen?" wollte der Oberst wissen. "Die kommen mit!" meinte Jussuf. "Wieso? - Was sollen sie bei dem Geschäft?" "Nichts! - Ich will meinem Jungen und seinem Freund die Ruinen von ein paar alten Karpatenschlössern zeigen, wenn wir das geschäftliche erledigt haben!" "Wir können sie bei dem Vertragsabschluß und der Übergabe der Ware nicht dabei haben! - Geheim... Sie wissen!" "Dabei brauchen die zwei ja nicht zuzugucken! - Aber ich habe ihnen versprochen, dass sie noch etwas von den Karpaten sehen!" "Versprochen?... als ob das so wichtig wäre! - Wir haben ein sehr heikles Geschäft abzuschließen. - Lassen Sie die beiden hier in Constanza, Genosse!" "Mmm... wollt ihr lieber hier bleiben?" "Wir wollen mit in die Karpaten, Papps! - Du weißt doch... wir hatten uns so darauf gefreut!" Hassan sah seinen Vater bettelnd an. "Sie haben es gehört! - Die Jungen sollen noch etwas von unserer Reise haben!" Hassans Vater blieb bei seinem Entschluss. "Aber in dieser Gegend gibt es viele Ungarn und Sachsen, Seperatismus... ihre Sicherheit...!" "Sicherheit? - Als ob es in einem Land, wo die Sicherheit in den Händen Ihrer Organisation liegt, damit Schwierigkeiten geben könnte, Genosse!" die Stimme von Allcantraz senior klang jetzt leicht sarkastisch. "Außerdem sind die Burgruinen in der Gegend überhaupt keine touristischen Attraktionen. Die staatliche Tourismusbehörde schätzt es nicht, wenn westliche Ausländer sich abseits von den für den Fremdenverkehr erschlossenen Routen bewegen..." "Die Tourismusbehörde schätzt es nicht..." Jussuf Ben Allcantraz lachte leise. "Das interessiert mich nur leider nicht besonders. - Ich kann ganz gut auf mich und die Jungen selbst aufpassen, das wissen Sie ganz genau, Genosse Oberst. Ich bin nämlich keiner von diesen Pauschaltouristen, die sich gängeln lassen..." "Nun gut. - Nehmen sie die Jungen in drei Teufels Namen mit." der Oberst gab endlich klein bei. "Aber es geht morgen zeitig los! Seien Sie um 8 Uhr am Flughafen, unser Hubschrauber wird Sie erwarten, Genosse!" "Geht klar, Genosse Oberst, Noapte bunâ!" "Noapte bunâ, Genosse Allcantraz!" Der Securitateoffizier und seine beiden Leibwachen, die während des Essens an einem Nebentisch gesessen und einfache Kotletten mit Bratkartoffeln bekommen hatten, gingen. Für die beiden Jungen hatte er zum Abschied nicht mehr als einen unfreundlichen Blick übrig. Hassan und Mex dachten beide das gleiche: dieser Kerl war auch nur groß, weil er hinter sich die Securitate wusste. Menschlich war er mit Sicherheit nichts wert. "Also gehen wir schlafen!" bestimmte Hassans Vater. "Ihr habt gehört, dass es morgen früh losgeht!" "Ja, klar, Vater!" Hassan und Mex schliefen in einem Doppelzimmer, Jussuf Ben Allcantraz hatte ein Zimmer für sich allein. Die beiden Jungen waren kaum in die Betten geschlüpft, als sie auch schon eingeschlafen waren. - Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, und der Wein, mit dem sie ihren Saft verfeinert hatten, verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Mondo und Myxin übernachteten in einem Devisenhotel in Kronstadt, bereits in den Karpaten. Sie bekamen allerdings im Gegensatz zu Samaran und Co bzw. Mex, Hassan und Allcantraz senior nur das Einheitsessen "Kotlett und Fritten mit Erbsengemüse" und sie würden auch ordentlich dafür bezahlen, wenn es am nächsten Morgen weiter reisten. Am nächsten Tag, so um die Mittagszeit, würden sie Petrila erreichen, falls nichts schief ging... Weiterer geht es mit dem 5. Kapitel: Alles steuert auf den Showdown zu Kategorie:Mr. Mondo-Geschichten